


Secret Friends (First Year)

by DiAngeloFan



Series: Harry & Draco's Secret Friendship through the years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Fluff, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAngeloFan/pseuds/DiAngeloFan
Summary: Even though Harry and Draco started with the wrong foot but, after a heartfelt apology, they became friends. However they kept it a secret as people expect them to hate each other. This takes place during their first year in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Harry & Draco's Secret Friendship through the years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Secret Friends (First Year)

All the first years where waiting on a cabin for Hagrid to arrive. Harry was very exited. Due to it being their first year at Hogwarts they were going there by boat, something he had never done before. (AN: The trip where Hagrid tells Harry he's a wizard doesn't count) And he had his new friend, Ron, at his side. What could go wrong? (I know, dumb question)

"So the rumors are true... Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts", a blonde boy with grey eyes said.There was something in the boy that remind him of Dudley. Harry didn't like that at all.

"Who are you", Harry asked

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy", Ron snickered slightly at the name. The boy seem to notice it too and turn to him, "Think my name is funny? I don't need to ask yours. Red hair, freckles and second-hand robes. You must be a Weasley." He look at Ron with disgust and then turn his attention to Harry, "You see, Potter, in the Wizarding World there are some people you'll... rather not be friends with. I can help telling you who the wrong sort is". He extended his hand, obviously expecting Harry to shake it.

However, Harry didn't do it, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort is by myself", he said coldly

Malfoy seem about to reply when Hagrid came running towards them, "Boys, come on! The boats are about to leave! Let's go!"

They both run quickly to the place where the boats were supposed to be only to find out two left. 

Hagrid took one and motioned them to take the other one, which they did reluctantly.  
Soon they start they journey to Hogwarts.

*****

Draco's POV

I can't believe Harry didn't shake my hand! Well..... I did insult his friend. Maybe if I apologize and tell him why I act like that he would reconsider being my friend.

"Umm....Harry?" Draco said timidly "I'm sorry, I insult your friend. I just get angry when he laughed at my name. My parents will always tell me that the worst three things that someone could be are a Mugg....Mud....Muggle-born, a Blood Traitor (AN: I first write Blond Traitor, lol) and a f-fa.... never mind. I don't agree with them, but I have to keep the facade because I don't want to disappoint them. Really I-" Draco was going to kept rambling but Harry cut him before he could.

"So, what your trying to say is that you aren't really a rich pure-blood git who only cares about himself?" Draco nodded slowly, unsure of what else to do "But if you're so scare of disappointing your parents, why did you want to be my friend? My mother was a muggle-born and my father was a 'blood traitor' "

Draco answered heartily without any hesitation "My parents don't like you, they always told me you're a spoiled brat. But I never really thought that, call me crazy, but I just knew you weren't the attention seeker they tell me you were. And you showed me that in Madame Malkins and just before, when you refuse to shake my hand. I ask you to be my friend because I've never had one, and I know you care about your friends. So I ask you to forget my error and be my friend. I'll show the real me, the one no one but you have seen." He extended his hand again, praying to God he has made the right decision 

Harry POV

I was shocked. I didn't expect him to be so nice. I shake him hand, nonetheless, but then I remember we're supposed to be enemies so I said, "I'll love to be your friend, but this must remain a secret. We're suppose to be enemies. I won't be angry with you if you insult me or my friends. However try not to go to far."

"Okay, I'll." he answered 

As we get nearer the castle we started bickering to made it seem as we have done that all the way there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like the Author's Notes during it, that's how I like to write. Also, I apologize if it's way to much fluff.


End file.
